Miracles
by Moonfirestorm
Summary: RoyXRiza. Roy and Riza are under arrest for something they didn't do. When they team up with unexpected allies to find something that performs "Miracles", will they be able to find it in time? And will it grant the miracle that i'm sure most of us want?


**And so my FMA story begins! This chapter isn't very good I know, but I wanted to get something out there before I go away for a week. This story is set after episode 25, just so you know. Anyways, I won't be able to update for atleast a week. :( Sorry! **

**Once again I apologize for the writing quailty. I know it isn't fantastic. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Italics are (With the exceptions of the "Plops" or if its an italic in when someones speaking) thoughts. And there will be plenty of Black Hayate in this so if you dont like him, don't read it!**

_Plop._

Roy Mustang glanced up at the darkening sky, and quickened his pace, shoving his hands into the pockets of his military uniform. If there was anything he hated it was rain.

_Plop! Plop!_

His earlier good mood was faltering quickly. A new sort of tension was filling the air- the black haired colonel kept telling himself that it was just the moment before the storm, nothing to get worried about. But something made him want to run to headquarters, burst into his office and stop whatever was happening there that was giving him the creeps.

_Idiot. _He scolded himself silently, pushing his now-damp hair out of his dark eyes. _You're getting all dramatic because you don't like how the air feels before it starts to rain. That's all. _

_Maybe not Roy. _Ignoring the quiet voice that had remarkable resemblance to Maes Hughes, Mustang continued his walk towards HQ. About another 5 minutes passed before he got to the commanding building, and, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was that the halls were empty and the usual lingering smell of cigariette smoke was replaced with a heavier odor. _Dear god, is Havoc smoking campfires now?_

The next thing he noticed was the unnerving silence that filled the empty space. It pressed on his eardrums and he felt as if he were drowning in the heavy quiet. He opened his mouth to call out and see if anyone was there when...

A horrible scream rang through the air like a gunshot. The sound of someone in massive pain.

Racing down the hallway without a second thought, Roy took the path towards his office- the direction of the scream. A black blur suddenly bolted out from an interesecting hallway and rammed into Mustangs side, knocking him to the floor.

The furry ball whimpered and whined pawing on the Colonels chest anxiously. Its usually wagging tail was limp, and its huge eyes were wide with a mix of worry and fear.

"Black Hayate?" Roy raised an eyebrow in curious disbelief, before it dawned on him. "Hawkeye!"

Jumping up and gesturing for the pup to follow, Roy continued his rapid pace to where he thought he had heard Riza scream, muttering a string of curses under his breath that would of made Edward Elric proud.

Black Hayate sneezed twice, and Roy looked down to see the loyal dog almost completely covered by the layer of inky smoke that was swirling around Mustangs lower legs. He almost slapped himself.

"Im so damn clueless!" He told the dog angrily. "I didn't recongize the smell of fire, out of all people! If Hawkeye gets hurt..." He didn't continue on that thought. Instead he turned his attention towards the steadfast door that they had finally reached.

Slamming the door open, a sight he completely did not plan on seeing met his eyes. The entire room was on fire, the huge orange flames licking and snapping at his desk and the couch, thick smoke everywhere. In the middle of the room, Riza Hawkeye was trapped underneath the heavy table that was usually used for meetings, the carpet she was pinned to a rug of orange heat. Her eyes met Roys for a second before she turned her gaze to something by the large, closed window.

Roy followed her gaze and hardly believed what his eyes showed him. Furhur Bradley was standing, back to the window with his hands clasped together, a huge grin on his face.

"I knew you would come Mustang." His voice was dripping with mock friendliness as he agknowledged Roys presence. The enraged alchemist said nothing so Bradley continued.

"You and Miss Hawkeye are offically under-arrest. For the murder or Maes Hughes."

**Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I'll update as soon as I can, like I said, but i'll be away for a week, so don't expect another chapter in two days! Hope you enjoyed it so far, reviews would be appreciated! (Hint hint :P)**

**Moonfirestorm**


End file.
